Pool Party!
by Serenaisbestezrq387
Summary: Max throws a pool party. What happens when someone catches her eye? What happens when that person is her best friend? Took over from Friendship-is-awesome.
1. POOL PARTY

AN/ hey guys! Its serenaisbestezrq387 and I got this story from Friendship-is-awesome. She said that I could have it and so I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

**Pool Party**

**Max POV**

"Hey Fangelly!"I screamed.

"Do not call me that!"Fang scream back.

"Well…bring yourself…Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy over. Oh and tell them to call every teenager they know to come over here…"I replied.

"Why?"Fang asked.

"Cause I want to throw a pool partaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!"I screeched.

"So tell them to tell their friends to come in a bikini or in swim trunks to my house."I replied and hung up. I grabbed balloons and hung them up, grabbed all my awesome cds and my radio and put the cds in, baked some pizza bites. I ran upstairs and put on my bikini, it is black with neon paint splatters. I ran downstairs and wrote down on a piece of paper 'go to the back gate and come into the yard' and went to put it up on the door. I jogged into the garage and put cups and sodas of all kinds and then put it on a table. I pressed play on the cd player and walked to get my cell phone and called all of my friends. Oh yeah I forgot my name is Max, short for Maxine in case you wanted to know. I walked up to the gate and opened it so that people could just go in. I turned around and saw about 10 people already there.

"You guys can go into the pool, if you want."I said.I grabbed a brick and put it under the gate to keep it opened.

(I added a little more!)

As I went upstairs to grab more towels i saw Fang on his way over. By the way he lives next door. I caught his eye and motioned for him to come up since he knew where i kept the spare key. About a minuet or so later he was in my room.

"Hey Fangy-poo!" I chirped happily. He glared at me but said nothing.  
"Why are you getting towels?" He asked as he also grabbed some.  
"Cause i forgot to tell people to bring there own. It might be common sense but people aren't all that bright sometimes." I said like it solved world hunger. He said nothing as we grabbed the towels. When we were done we went downstairs to find way more people then the 10 that were here first. I looked at Fang and we both set off to find Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy. I found Nudge first and we both found Fang with Gazzy. Then all four of us found Iggy and Angel, Gazzys younger sister in that order. Then someone yelled 'lets dump Max in the pool!' To guys came and grabbed me and swung me the let go. Before I knew it I was in the cold blue water.

* * *

**AN/ There ya go! Your first short chapter! hope you like it. If you dont tell me if you do tell me!**

**Thanks bye!**


	2. Uh oh

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while… I have like 2 STAAR tests coming up next week and I trying to study because I suck at U.S History… Well here's chapter 2 of POOL PARTY!

P.S Thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel good. And want food….

~*-Chapter 2-*~

**Max POV**

When I resurfaced I saw two laughing faces while everyone else was silent. Now if your thinking it was maybe Iggy, or something, your wrong. It was these two weirdo's that go to my school. Dylan and Sam. I didn't really like them but I guess if your going to have a high school pool party the two biggest jocks are going to be there. I didn't really think this through did I? Nope I guess not.

I got out very slowly and Fang brought me a towel. How sweet. He also brought me one of his T-Shirts to change into. I took off my shirt and shorts that were now in a nice sloppy pile on the floor by the back door.

Ok, Maybe I shouldn't take off my shirt in public but I had my swimsuit on under! What I didn't expect was that someone would come up behind me and untie my swimsuit. Well shoot.

Right after that happened Fang came up behind me and grabbed the ties to hold them while we shuffled back inside to fix it. Once safely inside I turned so Fang could tie my ties.

"Thanks Fang. You're a lifesaver. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't grab those ties. Did you see who did it?" I turned to Fang after he was finished tying them. He looked at me for a while then said it was Dylan.

I always knew he was pervert but I didn't know he was that big of a pervert. I guess its time to do some fun stuff. I walked outside to Dylan who was flirting with some girl. I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey Dylan?" I used my best slutty voice and told him to follow me inside. When I turned to make sure he was following my I saw him wink at one of his friends. Pig. I led him up to my room where I locked to door behind me. I turned and saw Dylan on my bed waiting for me to say something.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap so my legs were on either side of him. I pushed him down on the bed and started teasing him. But I didn't think that when I pushed him down he'd pull me with him. He grabbed my head and smashed his lips to mine.

Man he was a good kisser. I meant to only tease him but then he flipped us over so he was the one on top of my. His hands went under Fangs shirt that I was still wearing. He Pulled it off and started to undo my top. I just thought he was rubbing my back so I went with it. Once he was done with my top his hands travled down my bare stomach to my bikini bottoms. I realized what he thought we were doing and pushed him off. He fell to the floor as I sat up. My top was off so I covered my chest with Fangs shirt.

"Max, don't worry. You'll like this." He told me and came at me again and kissed me with lust filled lips. I turned this way and that trying to get out of his grasp but I was fighting a losing battle and I knew that. He had my hands pinned above my head and he tore off the shirt so my whole top body was exposed. He started touching my boobs and I moaned 'cause it felt so good. But I knew it he took it as a good sign and started to kiss his way down my body until he came to the top of my bottoms.

He traveled his tongue up and down my body. Finally he came back up to my mouth and opened my mouth with his tongue. I saw this as an opening and bit down as hard as I could 'til I tasted blood. He fell off on me in shock. I took this time to put on my shirt and got up to tower over him. When he stood up I kneed him where the sun don't shine and kept beating the **** outta him.

I left him there and went down stairs to go tell fang what happened. When I found him he was trying to get away from some girl with blonde hair. But you could tell that her hair was fake I saw her roots, which were red. I grabbed him by his arm and told him everything.

**Fang POV**

I was trying to get of some girl with fake blonde hair. I looked around for Max. When I saw her she looked frantic. I rushed over to her and she told me that that ****** bag Dylan just tried to rape her in her room. She told me that when she got away she beat him up and that if I went looking for at anytime to beat him up again that she wasn't going to talk to me ever again.

After I calmed down I told her I promise not to hurt Dylan. But I thought that if he ever tried to do that again I wasn't going to hold back.

So Fang seems a bit mad… Oh well he should be mad! And I know that things got a bit serious but it will all work out! Thanks for reading BYE!


	3. Here goes nothing

AN: Sorry I took so long guys! I'm doing lots of stuff lately. My oldest sister graduated last week or the week before. My sisters and I are cleaning the WHOLE house. I mean we clean the oven and clean out the freezer and just everything. We're going to Houston to watch The Lion King Broadway version. Any of you seen it? I've seen it once so this will be my second time. So here's the latest chapter of POOL PARTY!

**POOL PARTY! **

**Chapter 3**

**Max POV**

After I told Fang everything I left him in search of some food. Once I located the chips I started to walk toward them but I saw Iggy flirting with Nudge. I thought Iggy liked Ella? Oh well. I went around them to the chips. I pulled open a bag of crunchy Cheetos and began eating the best chips on earth! **(I LOOOVE CHEETOS!) **I walked around the party occasionally chatting with some people then sat by the pool with my chips just relaxing. When I looked up again I saw Nudge by herself and walked over to her.

"Hey Nudge. How you doing?"

"Oh hey Max! I'm doing great! Iggy just flirted with me but I don't know if I like him that way. But enough about me how are you Maxi? I'm sure your fine but you can never be so sure about how a person is feeling." **( I'm not good with writing rants and no one can rant like Nudge so I'm not even going to try.)**

"I'm good Nudge. I was eating some chip on one of the chairs over by the pool. But I saw you over here by yourself so I came over. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. But do you know where Ella is? I need to talk to her."

"Ummmmm I think she's in the house getting more drinks or something."

"Thanks Max! See ya later!" She then proceeded to leave me alone. I sat there for a while but then thought that I should check the time. Can't party all til midnight. Parents might wonder. And we don't want that!

I walked inside the house to see if Nudge found Ella. She had, they were now talking in a hallway. I went into the kitchen and saw that it was only 5:37. Not that late. I saw Fang and he motioned me over to where he was. I walked over to him. I think he wanted to tell me something but you can never be to sure.

**Fang POV**

I walked around the party just trying to calm down. I spotted Iggy going over to Nudge but I stopped him.

"Iggy, do you think I should tell Max now?" He knew what I was talking about. I have a little crush on Max, but she doesn't know.

"I think you should tell her before the party ends."

"Thanks man." Well I guess its time to tell Max. I saw her go inside for a little while. I decided to tell her when she came back out. After a couple minutes she cam out and I motioned her over when she saw me. Here goes nothing.

**There ya guys go! Sorry it's so short. I'm not used to writing so much in one go. But there's your chapter 3! And tell me if you want Iggy and Nudge or Iggy and Ella! **

**Thanks bye!**


	4. Well Then

Happy 4th of July from Texas! That's to anyone who celebrates that.

Pool Party!

Chapter 4

Well Then

* * *

Fang POV

Once Max came over I led her to a secluded place behind her tree house. Well here it goes.

* * *

Max POV

Once I made my way to Fang we went to the secluded area of my old tree house.

"Max, I um…. I really like you and I hope you like me to cause if you don't then this will be really odd and awkward." That's so sweet! Do I tell him that I also like him? I think I should but what if this is all a prank? What if he doesn't like me at all? Oh what the hay? If it is a joke then I shall tell him 'You are a crazy cheese muffin that smells like kiwi that also loves reading all the John Green books in my room.'

"I like you to Fang…" I said quietly. I was delighted to see his eyes light up that at first I was stunned that Fang was hugging me. Then I returned the hug cause when would this chance come up again? When we pulled away I asked,

"So are we like official cause if we are there needs to be a first date soon." He laughed and nodded his head. So I smiled at him, grabbed his hand, and went back to the party.

The first thing I did was find Nudge while Fang left to find Iggy. I spotted her by the food with Ella. "NUDGE!" She spotted me and I walked over to her and Ella.

"Nudge, Ella, Fang and I are now dating." I waited for the screams but they didn't come. I looked up and they were frozen in place. This surprised me even more then the time when they took Fang shopping and saw that he looked the same, and then when I spoke to him later he said that it was fun. Crazy right? Fang and shopping don't mix! I poked Nudge in the side and she jumped bumping into Ella in the process.

"You mean to tell me that you and Fang, Best Friends for life, people who cant live without each other are now dating?" A smile split across her face and she grabbed Ella and my hand only to start jumping up and down squealing. Did anyone hear a boom? If so that was my eardrum popping.

* * *

Fang POV

I found Iggy talking to some girl. Amy Rodriguez I think. I pilled him away, which he wasn't all that happy about. Before he could yell at me I told him that I'm dating Max. He started squealing and jumping up and down. Here I thought he was a guy. I'm just joking guys. He did what any guy would. He said 'good for you' and walked away. Well that's great. So I went to try and find Max. I saw max standing by a frozen Ella and Nudge, She poked Nudge and she then proceeded to squeal, so i turned the other way and bumped into someone i really wished i hadn't. She had red hair and goes by the name Lissa.

* * *

AN: So what should we have Fang do? Should we have no more fax or more fax? I like more fax! So please leave a review and HAPPY 4th OF JULY!


End file.
